


Lessons

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasia Brosca shows Alistair a new trick in bed; when Alistair is curious to learn more, Kasia brings in the best teacher she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/gifts).



> Written to the prompt "Alistair/Zevran - dirty", which immediately presented itself to my mind as a threesome with my f!Brosca, who romanced both of them. Not my usual sort of fic in many respects, so feedback is very welcome!

Alistair was a very bad man, with a filthy, filthy mind. He'd known it as a boy, when he spent the daily hour of prayer staring at the Chantry sisters' breasts beneath their robes rather than paying attention to the words of the Chant. And he'd known it from the nights he came suddenly awake in the Templar dormitory, his nightclothes soaked through with sweat, from confused dreams of naked women and their slender, grasping hands, and then hid his panting and his erection from the other recruits. He'd known it even more when he met Kasia, with her bright eyes, her sharp laugh, her quick hands, her high, round breasts.... Even when they hadn't been getting along, he couldn't avoid watching her walk -- Wynne had him pegged on that one, though he'd denied it. The swaying of her hips was truly hypnotic, and he'd awakened from more than one dream about those, too. When he'd finally gathered the courage to kiss her, he could hardly believe that she'd not only kissed him back, but offered to make those dreams reality. And on that night, and many nights since, she'd satisfied fantasies he'd never even known he had.

Still, dirty as his mind was, he'd never imagined anything quite like the scene in his bedchamber tonight. 

It had all started a week ago, a fortnight after Kasia's return from Amaranthine. She'd accompanied him to his rooms after a particularly long and boring state dinner and gotten him half-naked before they were even in the bedchamber, his breeches falling into a puddle at his feet, her tongue licking his cock and her hand stroking his balls, tickling them until he moaned for more. She obliged, cupping them closely in her clever fingers while taking him deeper in her mouth, her other hand running up and down his buttocks, and then, just as he was on the edge, she slid a thumb inside his ass. With a shout of surprise, he came, instantly, harder than he ever had before, his hands gripping her shoulders as he thrust against her.

He dropped to his knees and gathered her against his chest, rolling onto a nearby rug; Kasia burrowed into his neck and covered him with kisses. When he could speak again, he simply had to ask. "Where did you learn that little trick?"

Kasia paused, in the way that usually meant she was being forced to think about her life before the Wardens, and Alistair felt a pang of guilt at his curiosity; when would he learn not to take her to dark places? "Well," she finally said, "I've learned a lot of things from a lot of people, in my time. But that particular move, I picked up from Zevran."

"Ah." An uncomfortable subject of a different nature. Although they hadn't discussed it much, Alistair knew that Kasia and Zevran had been lovers during most of their travels during the Blight. And when he had asked her to choose, there had been a slight hesitation in her eyes before she picked him. She never seemed to regret her decision -- she seemed quite happy to remain Alistair's mistress, and to not mind his inexperience, or the fact that he couldn't marry her, but it sometimes nagged at him, that she had given up a skilled lover for his sake. "Was there anything else he taught you? More... things? Like that?"

He felt Kasia smile into his neck. "I take it you liked that."

"Maker, yes," he breathed, pulling her even tighter, his cock spasming just at the memory.

She chuckled as she began unbuttoning his vest. "Zevran was easily the most experienced man I ever slept with, and he did teach me quite a bit. And I suppose I could show you, but why not learn from the master himself? He's going to be in town soon, I'm sure he'd be glad to teach you some tricks." 

Alistair turned the thought over a few times. Zevran had, in fact, once offered some suggestions about improving his nighttime performance; at the time he had felt too awkward about having recently stolen away Zevran's bed partner, and pretty much everything else, but maybe now he that he was no longer such the blushing virgin, he might be able to have an actual conversation with another person about sex. "Mmm. All right." Kasia's hand slipped beneath the cloth of his shirt and tweaked his nipple, and he gasped. "If you keep doing that, woman, I'll likely agree to anything you ask."

Kasia lifted her head, her answering smile slow and feral. "Careful," she said. "Might hold you to that one." 

But when the time came, it appeared that talking wasn't what Kasia had in mind. Zevran had, as expected, arrived in Denerim a week later, but rather than leaving the two of them to chat over several pints of ale in his sitting room, Kasia had led them both into his bedchamber, drawing the doors shut behind her. Then she'd turned to them, grinning at Zevran, who smiled back before addressing Alistair. "So, my dear friend and king, I understand that you're looking for an educational experience. One I am happy to provide, assuming that you are open to my teaching techniques."

Alistair looked at Kasia, who was blocking the exit, damn her. Then he looked back at Zevran. "I thought we'd just, y'know. Chat a bit. Swap notes."

Zevran chuckled. "We could, I suppose, but I find that most people learn best by doing. My way is more effective, more efficient, and far more satisfying. But I would never force a reluctant pupil. If you prefer not..."

Alistair had to concede the point -- it was, he supposed, like working with a master in any field. You had to watch them in action to learn, and take instruction on your own technique. He looked back at Kasia, who slid away from the door and to his side, wrapping her hand around his elbow and squeezing. She was smiling up at him, her eyes bright with anticipation. "Don't you always say you'll try almost anything once?"

"Well, yes." Alistair glanced at Zevran, who leaned against the pillar of the bed, an amused expression on his face. "But I didn't think it would extend to, ah, you know." He felt the color rush up his cheeks as he considered how to put it. "Bedroom visitors. But. Well..." He did trust Zevran to be discreet. And, though he'd never really considered himself attracted to men, he wouldn't be human if he hadn't at least... wondered. Sometimes. What it would be like. And when would he ever have another opportunity, if he turned this one down?

"All right," he finally said, hands gripping his sides so he wouldn't bring them up to cover his burning cheeks. "I am here for your instruction."

"Excellent!" Zevran flashed a winning smile at Alistair, then reached his hand out toward him. "Shall we begin the lesson?"

And that was how Alistair ended up standing in the far corner of his bedroom, stripped to his smallclothes, a tumbler of strong whiskey in his left hand, as he watched his lover and her best friend lying in bed together. Kasia was fully undressed, sitting up against the pillows, her arms up over her head in a position that showed off her full breasts to great advantage. She leaned back and kicked her feet forward, and Alistair's eyes were drawn to the dark blonde curls between her legs.

"Ahhh, my dearest Kasia. You have kept yourself in fine form." Zevran, naked to the waist, lay next to her on his side. Propping himself up on one elbow, he ran his other hand down her body, starting with her fingers and gliding over her arm, tracing the curve of her breast to land on her stomach -- Alistair's fingers twitched with a jealous longing, remembering the feel of her soft skin. Zevran met Alistair's eyes. "The first lesson: you make love with your words as much as with your hands and your cock. They are the first way you touch her, and the one she will remember the longest."

Kasia smiled and caught Alistair's eye. "He's good at that one already."

"Is that so?" Zevran leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Well then, we can skip ahead. Why don't you join us?"

Alistair downed the rest of the whiskey in two gulps, then set the glass aside before taking the three steps to the bed. Three steps -- he counted them, each one slower than the one before. Was it nerves? Anticipation? The liquor settled in his belly, warming him, easing the knot in his chest as the tingling moved to his fingers and toes. Taking a deep breath, he sat down at the edge of the bed, and Kasia reached for him, pulling him close to her side.

"I'll be right here," she said. "Watching." Then she leaned in and kissed him, her open mouth pressing hard and hungry into his, her hand splayed across his chest; he lifted a palm to her cheek and pushed it back into her hair. She pulled away, breathing hard, her eyes glimmering with excitement as she lifted her chin. "Have fun."

"He will," Zevran promised. Alistair tore his eyes away from Kasia to look at him, sitting up now, cross-legged on the bed. His chest was smooth, nearly hairless, and crossed with swooping tattoos much like the ones on his face and back. "Shall we proceed to the next lesson? I suspect this may be one Kasia has already taught you, but a little review never hurt anyone."

Alistair gulped, and nodded; he was already hardened, thanks to Kasia's nudity and that kiss, but now he felt his cock straining against the fabric of his smalls, ready for what came next. "All-- all right."

Zevran smiled and patted Alistair's arm, in such a motherly fashion that he deflated a little. "I promise, my friend, it is not that different. You will enjoy this, and so will your lady. Now, lie back." Alistair complied, leaning back on his elbows as Zevran hooked his fingers beneath his smalls and pulled. His cock sprung forth, and Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Well, now. I suppose this is not unexpected, but..." He lifted his gaze to Kasia. "Very nice."

Kasia looked smug; Alistair could contain his blush no longer. "It's.... you can't tell me that's anything special? I lived in dormitories, remember. It's not like I've never seen another one."

"Let us be the judge of that." Zevran returned to his work, and after shimmying the smallclothes down Alistair's legs and tossing them into a corner of the room, he came back up the bed and lay on his side again, head even with Alistair's waist. "Sometimes," he said, "you will want preliminaries." He ran a single fingertip up the underside, just the edge of his nail dragging along the seam, then drew a circle around the tip, and Alistair shivered. "But sometimes, you may prefer a quick procession to the main event." And without any other warning, he leaned over Alistair and took his cock in his mouth, lips fastening tight around the shaft, tongue doing-- something, Alistair was already losing track of details in the haze of wet and heat and pleasure. He closed his eyes and tightened his fingers into fists, gripping the sheets to keep from coming. Too soon, he didn't want to finish yet, not yet, too soon... and then Zevran broke away, sitting up and turning toward the nightstand, and Alistair's hips fell back to the bed in frustrated relief. 

He closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath; when he opened them again, he saw that Zevran was holding a small green tin and spreading something on the first two fingers of his right hand. It smelled spicy and sweet, and Alistair wrinkled his nose. "What is that?"

"A lubricating grease," Zevran replied. "Rendered bear fat, if you must know, similar to what herbalists use in their salves, but purified and scented. You will see what it is for in a moment. Ready to get back to your studies?"

Alistair could only nod, his head falling backwards on his neck as Zevran closed his warm, wet mouth around him again, tongue slowly running up and down the sides, the back, the tip. His left hand rested on his hip, and the other came up underneath, stroking his balls before traveling further up, a single finger sliding inside him just as Kasia had done, except different, and better -- Zevran's finger was slimmer than Kasia's, but oh so much longer, and instead of simply filling his empty spaces, it slid in and out, gliding smoothly thanks to the grease, stroking some part of his cock that Alistair had never even known was there. 

He groaned, and Zevran inserted another finger, both of them sliding in and out together, the pressure building even more rapidly, the tingling filling his whole body; he bucked against Zevran's hand, cock pushing more deeply into Zevran's mouth, and just when he thought he couldn't take a single sensation more, Kasia leaned over and kissed him, her soft lips caressing his. He forced her lips open with his tongue, plunging inside, seeking her warmth, and then he came, moaning into Kasia's mouth, fingers buried in Zevran's silky hair, hips thrusting wildly into his warmth and back against those long, lean fingers, the wave breaking over him, through him.

And then he collapsed, Zevran's fingers pulling free and his mouth moving away; Alistair let his head fall in Kasia's lap, and for a long time he simply lay there, panting, as Kasia ran her fingers through his hair. He could already feel the post-coital torpor coming over him, but he fought against the urge to drift off -- there were many more entertaining things he could be doing right now besides sleeping. 

"So." Zevran's voice seemed to come from far away, and Alistair forced his mind through the fog, struggled to sit up and focus on Zevran's face. "I take it you enjoyed the demonstration?"

"You... could say that." Alistair cleared his throat and blinked a few times. "But who was it for?"

"Both of you." Zevran settled back against the bedpost with a twinkle. "All of us."

Alistair let out a slow, shuddering breath, then scooted backwards until he found the headboard and Kasia, drawing her under his arm, and she cuddled against his bare chest. "In that case, teacher, I think I'm ready for my next lesson."


End file.
